


Become What You Hate

by YoukeyH (Vampisticated)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampisticated/pseuds/YoukeyH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I, however am not affected by the charms he’d put on display for the whole world to drool over him. Factly because, I knew him. I know the real him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Become What You Hate

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters mentioned in the story *except for the OFC). They own themselves. I make no profit from doing this. I have no bank account, therefore –I have no money. So please, don’t sue. This is made purely for entertainment purposes only.  
> Author’s Notes: Influenced by a Midtown song with the same name as the fic. I think this was my very fanfic.

There he was, laughing along with a bunch of preps. Looking ‘oh-so-cool’ and as almost all the girls in this school say: ‘Oh-so-damn perfect’ or ‘oh-so-fucking gorgeous’. Just add some girlish/sluttish screams and squeals to it, almost. I, however am not affected by the charms he’d put on display for the whole world to drool over him. Factly because, I knew him. I know the real him.

We were best friends when we were little up until middle school. Take note: ‘we used to be’. After graduating seventh grade we had a long vacation away from each other. When we came back for high school, he changed. He had morphed into a completely different person. From being ordinary he suddenly became this person that everyone adored, Mr. Popular. I admit, I myself had changed the past three years too, quite some if not a lot. I can say my personality hadn’t changed that much. I can say I’m still the same me, just improved. I don’t get furious easily anymore. I don’t get into the Principal’s office almost everyday like I used to. My fashion sense and way of thinking had altered also. If we are to talk about stereotypes, I fell into the ‘punk’ category. While he, on the other hand belonged to the other side of our world, the ‘preps and jocks’ a.k.a the ‘popular kids’.

Up until this day I haven’t had any explanations why. Why he changed into the person I hated the most. He now makes fun of kids that were like the old him. He had a reputation for being a womanizer. And most of all, the one that hurt me the most, he threw away our friendship. It’s like I had never existed in his world. Whenever we cross paths he acts like he doesn’t know me. It’s worst when his with his ‘pals’. One of them would trip me over, send my belongings on the floor or threw insults at me. But it doesn’t hurt as much when he does that. He’d sometimes be the one doing that. Or he’ll be the one to start, like: ‘Oh hey guys! Look! Its one of those emos . . . look, she’s so lonely she’d cry and cut herself! Hahaha!’. But the one that hurted the most was one day when he told out loud to everyone: ‘Oh yeah, we used to be friends didn’t we? . . . Good thing it was all over. Coz I don’t want to be friends with someone so depressed, they have to beg people to befriend her.’ That stabbed daggers through my heart.

I went home just like every other school day. But I didn’t expect what I had seen as I entered my home. There. On the couch. Him. Sitting on one end of the sofa. Asleep. I thought I was turning nuts coz I was seeing him in our living room.

I heard some commotion in the kitchen. It was probably my mom. So I went there to confirm that I was already crazy.

“Mom, please tell me it’s just my imagination playing with my demented brain that causes me to see Mikey Way asleep on our couch.” I recited. She was chopping some ingredients on the kitchen’s counter.

She turned her head to look at me. She smiled, I must’ve looked insane. She then went back to what she was doing. “No Honey, your demented brain is not playing with your head. Michael is really there on the couch.” She calmly told me with her back facing me.

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” I shouted. I was in a complete state of shock. “What is he doing here?” I asked her again. What the hell is that guy doing here? He hasn’t set foot in here let alone our front yard for years.

“Mind your words young lady.” My mother apprehended me. “He’ll be staying here for a couple of days since him and Gerard’s parents will be away for a while to go to some business meeting.”

“But why does he have to stay here mom? There house is just like, next to us. I’m sure they can survive for a couple of days without Mr. and Mrs. Way.” I defended.

“Mikey will be left alone since Gerard and your brother Frank will be going to their college visits. And Donna is pretty worried about Mikey, that alone. May I remind you he can’t cook? So it’ll be hard for him if he’ll be left home alone.” My mom answered with the same guard.

I don’t mind if Gerard was the one to stay here. He is not an asshole like his younger brother. He and my brother Frank have been best friends for a long time. Even if Mikey and I weren’t talking anymore, Gee and I stayed as friends. He’s also popular in school. But he’s pretty nice to anyone who meets him. Let’s just say he has a flexible personality.

This can’t be happening. “Mom, you can’t let him stay here.”

“Of course I can sweetie. I can’t just shoo him away. I promise Donna and Donald I’ll take care of their boy until they get back.” My mom won’t give in. Oh shit. This is gonna be hell.

Giving up I marched my way to my room and shut the door. I fell into my bed annoyed. I can’t stand and hour with him. To think a couple of days with him would be a suffering. What the hell did I do wrong to be punished like this?! Why oh why?!

I turned my iPod on and meditated to get all the angst away from my body. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down, singing along to the song ‘Knives and Pens’ by Black Veil Brides.

It was just a few minutes when I felt another presence into my room. I wouldn’t be able to here if the door was opened. When I opened my eyes I almost screamed. His face was just merely a feet away from mine. I guess it was just my reflexes, that I smacked his forehead.

I took of my earphones. “What the Hell?!” I shot at him. “What are you doing?”

A hand was rested on his forehead, rubbing it. “First: AW! Second: Mrs. Iero told me to go here and wait while she’s cleaning up the guest room. Third: I was checking up on you coz’ I thought you were having a nightmare.”

“First: You deserved it. Second: Can’t you just wait somewhere else?! Why don’t you wait in the living room?! Third: I’m not having a nightmare, I was meditating, you idiot.” I spat with venom.

“Oh, sorry if I was being a good Samaritan.” He said sarcastically. “Your father arrived with some friends. That’s why I was sent here.”

“What do you want?”

“You hate me that much, don’t you?” He asked seriously.

“Oh, god! How did you know?” I said with sarcasm and annoyance. “Isn’t it obvious Way? We both know we can’t stand being near each other anymore.”

He smugged. “You can say that again.”

I put a pillow in front of my face and screamed as much as I can. This week is going to be the worst, ever.

“Let’s just agree on something, okay? Stay out of my way as long as you’re here and I’ll do the same.” I proposed. Not that I’m waiting for him to agree.

“Alright, Besides, I couldn’t stand seeing you anyways.”

“You are so . . .” I said irritated.

“Charming? Handsome? Wait . . . Awesome and perfect!” He finished.

“No! You are so annoying!” I screamed.

I tried to ignore him and went back to meditating. He sat on my computer chair. After a song I thought he left. But when I opened my eyes he was still there, staring at me. What now?

“What?” I asked.

“You’re weird.” He stated.

I sat up right, leaning on the headboard. “I was always weird. Remember?” I reminded him. “You we’re weird yourself before too.”

His expression softened. “Oh, yeah . . .” He let out a little smile. The smile he used to have. That was the first time I have seen it again.

“Can I ask something?” I started.

He nodded.

“Why did you change?”

“What do you mean?” He tried to look confused. But I know he knew what I meant.

“You know what I mean Mikey.”

He looked serious for a moment and let out a sigh. “Well . . . Honestly, I really don’t know Cady.”

Now I was the one who got confused. “You don’t know why?” I asked him with wide eyes. He just nodded. “You can’t be serious Mikes.”

Mikey’s P.O.V.

  
“You can’t be serious Mikes.” She told me. It has been years since I last heard her calling me with that nickname.

“I am” was all that I could answer. I really don’t know what made that change. “I honestly don’t know Cady.”

She looked at me with wide eyes.

“How the heck don’t you know Mikey?! Before that summer years ago we were the best of friends. But after that, you came back like a bunch of aliens kidnapped you, brainwashed you, and reprogrammed you to be the exact opposite of who you used to be!” She accused. She was on the verge of crying.

Had I hurt her so bad these past few years?

“I don’t know. I guess I got sick of all that I used to be. I got tired of people making fun of me. The though kids bullying me. Girls not liking me coz’ I was weird. Everybody hating me coz I was odd.” I tried to explain. “Maybe that was the reason.”

“Not everybody thought of the same about you.” She said barely whispering.

“What?” I asked.

“I didn’t hate you for who you used to be Mikes. But I couldn’t say that now. I fucking hate what you’ve become. With every amount of my soul.” Her voice didn’t sound angry…It sounded, hurt.

I stood up from where I was sitting and walked over to her bed. I sat beside her and placed a hand on her left cheek. “People change Cady. Nothing’s permanent in this world.”

She distanced herself from me and stood up angrily.

“FUCK CHANGES! If changing means you have to be a complete asshole, THEN FUCK YOU!” She shouted at me. She slumped into the floor and started crying.

I tried to hold her but she wouldn’t let me. “DON’T TOUCH ME!”

“Cady, you need to understand. I’ve changed, yes. But that doesn’t mean I didn’t regret it. When I realized what I’ve become, I was disgusted. I didn’t know what pushed me to do those things. I guess I was trying to fit in, like everyone else does. But then, I couldn’t turn back. I’m not exactly enjoying it. But I thought I couldn’t go back to who I was before. I couldn’t be the loser that I was.” I tried to make her see what I’m going through. It wasn’t easy to be the guy people looked-up to. The guy, which other guys envied.

“I loved you.” I heard Cady said in a muffled voice. Her head was buried between her knees and arms. She was sobbing loudly. “I loved you before. That’s why it hurts so much, until now. I couldn’t stand what you’ve become.”

I was frozen where I was standing.

She continued. “Remember the day when you say you were glad we weren’t friends anymore? I won’t care if you said that to me when we’re alone. But to say it in front of the whole school felt like I was stabbed by the person I trusted the most. When your friends pick on me, I wouldn’t have given a damn. But when you’re the one doing it I couldn’t take it. I feel like I was being punished for some fucked-up reason. When I see you flirting with those sluts, I wanted to grab their heads and smash their faces on the pavement. When you came back after summer like that, I asked myself. Did I do something wrong? Had I done anything that provoke you to be the person you are? Was I the worst friend you had? Then when I asked you before why’d you changed you just said ‘Coz’ I just want to. So don’t fucking question me like you’re my mother.’ ”

My mind was spinning. Was I really that monster that my former best friend saw? Yeah, it was me.  
I just didn’t want to admit it myself. I have become the monster that I didn’t want to be. I became drunk with the life I was having. I didn’t realize what I had done. Can I still fix everything I have ruined?

Once again I hovered over Cady and hugged her. At first she fought me, but I kept my grip on her. Eventually she gave up and hugged me back. She hid her face at the crook of my neck, still crying.

“I love you Cady.” Were the words that sprinted out of my mouth. She looked up surprised. I met her gaze and continued. “I’m so sorry for hurting you. I don’t know what happened that made me do those things to my best friend. My love. I know I can’t undo what I have done. But please Cady, will you give me another chance? Can you love me again?” I pleaded. Now, I was the one that had tears flowing from my eyes.

She moved one of her hands that rested on my chest and reached for the side of my faces. She tried to wipe away my tears. Her lips curved up into a smile. Even with a tear-soaked face, she looked pretty. Childish but beautifully mature and the same time. “I always have, and forever will…” And she kissed me. After what happened I know things are going to change, for the better. I was willing to face what’s going to happen. As long as I’m with the girl I love, I’m ready for anything.


End file.
